


Chort's Heart

by vrisadefer



Category: Ogniem i Mieczem | With Fire and Sword (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Hostage Situations, I know nothing of ships and sailing, M/M, Multi, Pirate Captain Bohun, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrisadefer/pseuds/vrisadefer
Summary: When the small merchant ship they were on loses its sails, Jan and his bride-to-be Helena are relieved to be taken onto a greater officer ship on King's official mission - an old friend vouches for them and the Captain agrees to take them to the nearest port.But a danger looms and follows, and once a menacing and demanding pirate captain boards the ship, difficult decisions have to be made.





	1. All rivers lead to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> not only in English, not only historically inaccurate, but a Pirate AU?
> 
> oh, woe is me and my love for Bohun.

It was a loud and sudden sound, overwhelming and terrifying – one of the last things anyone sailing the trecherous seas would ever want to hear. A crash, a gust of woeful wind, and the mast split before their eyes into two, a cascade of splinters around it. It was an old ship, unfit for a long voyage – but neither Jan nor Helena knew this, they were desperate in their youthful love and in their run from fate and hatred that awaited on land. They trusted the wrong person – gave money for a distater and not a ship - and because of this all the plans and hopes for a long and happy life together were suddenly halted, frozen – in between life and death, future and no future, in the middle of waters with no land in sight and no sails to take them to safe harbour.

\- Maybe we should throw something overboard. - Helena said, doubt in her voice, all trembling hands and quick shallow breaths. - I-I don't know, the chest with my dresses, it's heav-

\- We are not sinking, my love, my dear, my swallow gold. - Jan's voice was calm, his hands searching for hers, steadying, safe, full of hope. - The mast is gone but we can still get through this, we are not far from land.

\- We cannot go back! You know that we can never go back- if they find us, if they catch us, if they-

\- Calm down, my love, the fate is in our favour as it has always been – sails or not, wind or not, death's cold grasp will not catch up to us. Nor will their hate and their vile deeds. We'll find another escape.

 

\- Had I not agreed to marry you, Jan... Perhaps you would be a happy man now.

\- But I am happy. - he said, his voice a bit more stern now, eyebrows furrowed. - I am happy, by your side, with you, for you, Halszko, and I could not be a happier man.

 

 

All her life Helena was fed bitter lies and even more bitter truths – she found peace in knowing that no matter whether Jan's words were lies or not, at least they were always sweet.

 

* * *

 

Two days passed with the misfortunate and cursed lovers drifting on a small and broken boat – all their belonging pushed to sides to make room for Helena to lie down. She was getting weaker and weaker and only her love and stubborness seemed to keep her awake.

\- I'm so thirsty. - she said quietly, not moving her gaze from the sky above them. - Why won't it rain?

\- We still have water, plenty of it. - said Jan. It was a lie – one of many – but it came from the heart. - Here, drink, dearest.

\- Is this not yours? - she asked, hesistant. She has not seen Jan drink in quite a while.

\- I've emptied mine a moment ago. - he said, running his fingers through her hair. - Drink, my love.

 

He has not drunk since the sun set the day before.

 

* * *

 

Helena was asleep, for hours already, and Jan kept checking whether she was still breathing – and cursing himself for it every time, as if that fear on its own would bring their demise upon them. But she was still, so still, and he could not stop thinking what would be more cruel – if she died first or if he did.

 

And suddenly, there on the horizon, a shape appeared, high sails and royal colours on the mast. The ship wasn't as large as the King's fleet they saw once, but it was a gift from the Lord in Heavens himself. Jan whispered a short prayer into the salty wind – and then with all the power he had, until his lungs started burning as if filled with fire, he started to shout and scream.

Helena did not wake, but the wind – once a foe – proved to be a friend this time, and carried his plea to the crew of the ship.

 

* * *

 

\- My eternal soul be damned, is that not a tiny ship drifting hopelessly, mocked by waves? - asked loudly a portly man, dressed in fine silks and furs, with rings of gold on his fat fingers. - Captain dearest, my friend, look!

\- Fishermen, perhaps. - said someone from the crew.

\- That far from land?

\- They have a broken mast it seems? - asked another.

\- Let them drown, fools, we have orders from the King himself. We have neither time nor will to-

\- Captain, do you hear this? You are a man of God, are you not, and it is a duty of every God fearing Christian to help our brothers in need, am I not right? Throw me overboard if a good man's life means nothing to you! - the portly fellow exclaimed dramatically, while hoping with all his might that the Captain would not actually take him up on the offer.

\- Zagłoba, I swear that one day I'll ship you to the King himself so you'd serve him as the best jester the court has ever seen. - the Captain sighed. - Let us go nearer those miserable souls, perhaps we are meant to help them.

 

The crew was not happy, but Onufry Zagłoba did not care for that – he knew that his every hunch always proved to be true, and this time would be no different.

 

* * *

 

\- By God, _by God!_ \- he shouted. - That is my dear friend, a noble man of pure heart and even purer intention, Jan Skrzetuski! - Zagłoba recognized the tired man at once. - You will not find a man more deserving of trust and friendship, and more deserving of our help!

\- Did I hear right? - suddenly another man appeared, leaving his post under the deck. - Jan Skrzetuski?!

\- Do you happen to know that man _as well,_ Wołodyjowski? - asked the captain, one eyebrow raised. The mission from the King was tiring enough – all those tricks of fate seemed to tire him even more.

\- We grew up together, by God, we spent all our schoolyears, and the training years- Captain Zamojski, I beg you as a humble servant of the King, take him on the ship, do not turn-

\- We'll take them. - the man said, and started giving out orders to his crew.

 

* * *

 

Boarding the ship was a blur, as was the first sip of cool water Jan took, and the first meal, and the moment when Helena finally awoke. Soon, however, their senses started coming back to them, and their hearts filled with joy and hope to the brim – and gratefulness, deep profound gratefulness.

 

\- Is this your wife? - the captain asked.

\- This is Helena Kurcewiczówna, love of my life. Not yet my wife, but soon. - Jan replied, his voice husky and dry. - And I am Jan Skrzetuski, I used to serve under-

\- "Not yet a wife" and a man "that used to serve but does not anymore," wonderful. - captain's words were bitter. - But Zagłoba and Wołodyjowski both vouched for you, and only for that reason are you here. This is a King's ship on a King's mission – details of which I will not share – and that is the priority. The first port we stop by you are gone from this ship.

\- Understood. - Jan said, swallowing his pride. What importance could pride have when compared to his beloved Helena, alive and well by his side, safe at last? He was so overcome with joy and relief that he did not immediately comprehend the captain's previous words.

 

But before he could ask, the two men appeared under the deck, rushing and happy, greeting him loudly and expressing their happiness.

\- I cannot believe, Jan, I cannot believe! All those years I did not see you and now we find each other on the sea! - Michał said, trying to add enough joy to his voice so that the other emotions could not be heard. - You are one lucky man, you must be meant for a greater thing. We would not even be taking this course if it wasn't for sudden rumours of pirates-

\- And this beauty, who is she? By God, Jan, you lucky devil! - Zagłoba exclaimed and suddenly hugged Jan tightly, and kissed his foreheard loudly and dramatically, and then did the same to Helena. - You lucky birds, both young and pretty as those angels in heaven! Bless you, oh bless you! I am so glad that the captain listened to my advice and steered the ship your way.

 

And through the entire night, they sat and talked, and shared their joy, and many many stories – and all this time Jan did not let go of Helena's slender hand, and she did not let go of his.

 


	2. Hunger and song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates board the ship - King's orders and cargo are too important to lose, but what choice does the captain have? Can the mad pirate be reasoned with? Can he be... sated with something else than the ship?

The sound of a mast breaking was nothing compared to the shouting that awoke them. Jan told Helena to stay under the deck with Zagłoba, while Wołodyjowski and he hurried up, hearts beating fast and heavy.

\- Do you have you sabre still, Jan? - asked Michał, his moustache twitching. - We might need it gravely.

 

The whole crew stood still after the initial panic, looking at the captain awaiting orders.

\- What's happening? - asked Jan faintly. Not for a second would it cross his mind that from one danger they've been thrown underneath another.

 

The captain did not say anything, he just moved his hand to show them something on the horizon.

A great ship, faster than any they have ever seen, approached them. They were far, still, but they did not need to be close for the crew to see the sails – black as mother night herself.

\- This is a King's ship, surely you have enough men to take care of a couple of lowly pirates? - Jan asked, trying not to pay attention to the fear nesting in his heart.

\- Not nearly enough. - the captain said. - Not nearly enough.

\- How so? I do not understand.

\- And why would a nobody like you understand? - the captain snapped. - What do you know of King's business, his plans, his ways?

\- We're not doomed, captain. We'll fight. There's at least a dozen good strong men here. - Michał said, his hand already ready by his sabre. - And we still have time.

\- They have the favour of the wind, they'll get us in no time. Once they board this ship.. Good God, Wołodyjowski, you think pirates sail dozen a ship? There's not nearly enough of us.

A dreadful silence fell upon them, the crew did not dare to speak. They just looked at each other. Some looked at the sea.

\- Apart from me and you, and this gentleman here, who _used to_ serve _somewhere_ under _someone_ , there are not many men willing to fight. You have two men under you, I have two, the rest are crew boys – and Zagłoba, and he will not fight. Perhaps the girl is good with swords, is she?

Jan did not reply. Mockery meant nothing at all. His mind was too occupied as he frantically tried to find an idea how to save the love of his life.

 

Fate was cruel, after all.

 

\- We let them board the ship. - the captain exclaimed suddenly. - We do not fight, we do not whine. No blood is spilled. Perhaps they will listen to reason and the sweet sound of gold. We'll promise them exculpation from the King himself if they let us go.

 

Michał wanted to say something, his blood boiled in his veins, he knew it was all in vain – and he knew he would not go down without a fight, without splitting at least a couple of those bastards in half. He looked at Jan, his old friend, found at last, and nodded. Jan understood completely, and agreed.

 

_"At least God will let me die by your side if he did not let me live by it."_ \- thought Michał, and rested his hand on his sabre.

 

And soon the pirate ship caught up to them, close enough for them to hear the merry voices and singing.

\- We will feast tonight! - shouted one of them, laughter in his voice. - _O, we will feast on noble blood!_

A wave of crude laughter followed, scaring the crew and angering both Jan and Michał. The captain clenched his jaw and his fists alike, and did not move an inch.

\- Do you not fight? Do you give up? Did the mighty king send his old used whores on his ship or did he send men?

\- We will not fight! We are willing to parley. - shouted back the captain, voice like thunder.

 

Once the laughter died out, silence swallowed them again. In a couple of minutes the pirate ship was close enough for them to throw ropes over unto the deck, and boards, or simply leap unto it. Two men were first to step onto the King's ship, wary, weapons ready.

\- Parley, you say? - said a third man crossing from the ship. His voice was seeping with mockery and evil intentions.

 

He was dressed better than many noble men Jan has seen during his travels – certainly better that he has ever dressed himself, even though he was from a rich family. But his dark hair was windswept, and the richly embroidered shirt untied carelessly exposing his chest, burned by sun and beaten by winds, and his face was not that of a stoic and rational noble man, but that of a wild sea devil, thirsty for blood and gold.

\- Why would I parley with you, _gentlemen_ , if I can have a King's ship instead? - his voice was strong, yet there was some strange melody to it. Melody that for a split second made Jan shiver.

\- We will give you gold and a promise of forgiveness from the King himself for your tresspa-

\- Gold I can take myself. - the man said, nodding at his pirate crew behind him to board the ship as well. - And I do not care for promises.

\- You do not have any quarrel with the King. Let us be. - the captain said.

\- Are you telling a pirate he has no quarrel with the King? - the man asked, raising his dark eyebrows in pretended surprise. - What a fool you must be.

\- Give me your name and the name of every man in your crew and I will make a manuscript of exculpation for each and every one of you right now. I will give you gold. I will give you whatever you ask for.

\- My name? Do you not know my name? - the man laughed suddenly. - An even greater fool you are that I thought a moment ago.

\- You are Bohun. - Wołodyjowski cut into the converstation, nearly shaking with anger. - A foul man and a low criminal. And this ship of yours and crew should be burned and sunk, not bargained with! You're well known for your crimes, you rotten rat.

\- Ah, a smart man at last! Could work on his insults, but I am glad he knows me no less. - Bohun laughed again, this time drawing his sabre. - And my _Chort_ I would not let be burned or sunk, nor will I have this ship for myself. Once you lot are all crawling in your blood, I shall think what to do with it.

\- I will fight you! - Wołodyjowski yelled and nearly jumped at the man, but the captain suddenly pushed him hard aside.

\- You fool. - he said through his teeth, and then turned to Bohun. - Listen to reason. From one Captain to another. The King will hunt you down should you take this ship.

\- Is he not hunting me already? You're boring me with this talk. Will you fight or should I slaughter you and your men like lambs?

\- _Please._ \- the captain said, and Bohun froze.

\- What?

\- If you take this ship, the king will have us all hanged – not only us here, but our families back home, every woman, every child, two generations back. - he replied. - I beg you.

 

\- Oh, _then beg._ \- Bohun said, and smiled – and it was a mad smile, with sharp teeth whiter than those of a wolf.

 

These words, this command – and that smile – sent a shiver down Jan's spine. A shameful shiver, an unwanted dark emotion. He pushed it away with all his might, and it was quickly replaced with burning sinful guilt.

 

\- I will give you anything you ask for. - the captain said, ready to kneel.

 

And then the doors opened, and a pair ran out from under the deck – Zagłoba, huffing and puffing, sweat on his forehead, and Helena, chemise and braid torn by wind, lighting bolts in her eyes.

 

\- _Anything?_ \- Bohun asked slowly, and his eyes locked on the girl. The smile disappeared from his face. He traced her every move, every breath, every heartbeat.

\- Of course! Take her if you so desire! - said the captain, a new hope filling his heart. He did not care for the girl.

\- I could take her without your irritable pleading, but somehow you entertain me, old man. Perhaps you will tell no one of our little meeting today, too. No king has to know. - Bohun stopped for a moment. - Bring her to me. - he ordered his men.

 

Jan felt as if the air become unbearably heavy in his lungs.

 

\- No! - he shouted. - Take me instead! I could-

\- _Instead?_ \- Bohun asked, noticing the man. There was something in his voice, something dark and threatening, something deep. - Oh, well, I will take them both then.

His crewmen laughed. They knew their captain's ways and desires all too well, and such a turn of events was not a surprise to them. They had much gold already – and there is no better pirate life than a life under a happy captain.

 

Helena shouted and kicked, and screamed, and pleaded – so did Jan, but to no avail. Zamojski's men pushed them relentlessly and mercilessly towards the pirate hands.

 

Zagłoba wanted to jump and rip his throat, and save his friend – but Wołodyjowski stopped him abruptly.

\- We'll get them. We'll save them. _Not now._ \- he whispered. They had no other choice.

 

Pirates took the madly screaming pair. Helena spat at Bohun, but he only laughed. He raised her head by the chin and examined her as if imported goods for sale. Then he turned to Jan, but did not dare touch him.

\- Lock them in my cabin for now. - Bohun said and smiled _hungrily._

\- O, we will feast! - shouted the pirate crew while getting back on their ship among laughter and mockery. Good weeks are to come if the captain is sated.

 

 

\- O, we will. - said Bohun, and turned around to board the Chort again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely know how ships work, forgive me. But this has been revealed to me in a dream, so I have to write. Bohun is one hungry devil.


	3. Like those birds in the skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan's fear is cold and steady - Helena's full of burning guilt and difficult to hide. What awaits them when the pirate captain comes back to his cabin, where they wait like caged birds?
> 
> But are they caged like hens and geese for slaughter or are they birds of paradise waiting to be spoiled?

Three rowdy and rugged pirates took the newly acquired goods - screaming and kicking - by arms and forced them through the ship, among laughter and songs which made Helena’s cheeks burn with outraged shame, to the captain’s cabin. 

Jan saw how rough the man holding Helena was and how deep his fingers buried into her pale arm.

\- If you hurt her I swear by the Lord in Heavens, you will not see the light of day. - he said, his voice stern and scarily calm. Helena knew this voice and it made her shiver. The crew, however, knew a more terrifying one.

\- If I hurt her - said the man, spitting on the deck - the captain will sail the ship to the nearest land just to have me dragged by horses on the stake.

\- If not worse. - laughed the one holding Jan. - Don't you worry your pretty noble head, the captain will take care of you like no other.

\- Just try not to bore him too quickly and you'll be fine and happy like those birds in the skies!

 

And they laughed again, and Jan said nothing more.

 

The cabin was dark and they could not see much; it smelled of sandalwood and smoke, tobacco and something else, something sweet that Jan could not identify.

\- Sit here, don't touch anything - or each other, ha, at least not until the captain comes. -  one of them laughed again, deep from his throat. He wanted to spit but realised just in time that he's no longer on deck.

\- And he will come! - shrieked the other and all three started laughing perversely, patting each other on the back for a joke well made. They left, still laughing, locking the door behind.

 

Helena’s ears hurt from burning so, and her face felt hot and flushed. She couldn't even bear to look at Jan, she was so overcome with shame. After all, she wasn't yet his wife - no one's wife - and she knew very little of affairs between a wife and a husband, even less between a captain and…

\- He will not touch you. He will not bring shame upon you. - Jan said suddenly, and it made her feel even worse.

\- To hell with me. If he touches me, it will bring shame on you. And I'd rather die than have you marry an unclean woman. - she said, her voice more hushed than ever, burdened with shame.

\- Halszko, my dove. - he said, and held her hand to his face. - You have my heart and my soul and God Almighty can see this, there is nothing that could make you unclean for me. - he kissed her every finger, and her palms, his kisses giving her hope and relief and safety that she craved more than anything else. - We will escape and we will marry, we'll have the greatest wedding, we'll go to Rome and have the Pope himself bless our union!

 

She smiled faintly and looked at him at last, his eyes as enthralling and heavenly as the first time she looked into them.

\- Who will be our guests then? A strange great place so far from home-

\- We'll invite everyone, the entire city. They will all sing with us, and dance, and rejoice.I

 

\- I'm so scared. - she said suddenly, and Jan’s expression changed. - So scared, Jan, so scared. Please don't fight him. He'll have you killed or he'll kill you himself. And don't think I can't see you eye the cabin for a weapon. Please.

\- I will not let him touch you. - he said.

\- Had I not agreed to marry-

 

But she did not finish as the door of the cabin opened and in the gray light there stood Bohun, one arm against the frame, and one hand tucked by his heavy belt. The belt, the sabre, even his sirwal and his boots, it all must have been stolen from a prince no less - or the great Khan himself. And if you took away the wild hair and the sun- and salt-kissed skin, and the scars, perhaps he himself could be a prince. 

 

She had to pry her gaze away from him, fueled by a wave of guilt - but this guilt was warm, and sweet, and thus a hundred times worse.

\- I take you don't have your belongings? - Bohun asked. It was true, they left most of their chests on the small ship, and the rest they did not ask for when captain Zamojski betrayed them.

\- We had no time to pack. - Jan said, anger bubbling in him like boiling water that's just about to spill out. But Bohun did not take that as an attempt to provoke him - he smirked slyly and shrugged.

\- Ah, well then. I won't have you on my ship in torn undergarments and piss poor cloth. - he said. - My men wear better things to scrub the deck.

\- Will we scrub the deck, perhaps? - snapped Helena, but shut her mouth quickly and with regret.

\- A feisty bird you are, huh?

She looked him in the eyes - wilder than the raging sea-

\- A woman. - she said, and then looked away. - And is it not bad luck to have a woman on-board?

\- Bad luck? - Bohun said and laughed. - What miserable fool told you such a thing?

Her face burned again.

\- Those two chests at the back you can look through and pick whatever you want. - he said while lighting the candelabras and argand lamps in the cabin. Soon it filled with warm and golden light and swaying dancing shadows. - Although I cannot vouch for size, it's all taken goods and I have little patience for those that do not immediately fit me. Should take a needlewoman on board from the nearest port, perhaps.

Both Jan and Helena took a deeper breath at the sheer mention of the port - that could mean escape, freedom at last.

\- For now a witch is enough, though, and more than I bargained for. - Bohun added and made a wry face.

\- Witch? - Helena asked and felt her fear subside to make room for anger.

\- Ha, I'm not talking about you, cuckoo bird. - he said and turned around. - Dress yourselves, bathe, at least try to look less like… Well, I'll be back in some time and we'll dine. - he wasn't facing them, but they both could have sworn he was smiling as he said that.

\- Be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared.


	4. A lion's roar, a woman's game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan and Helena wait for Bohun - how to prepare, what to do, which path to take so that escape might be possible?
> 
> A trick and game of pretend might work better than a fistfight, and Helena knows that all too well.

“ _Be prepared”_ echoed in their heads and neither of them spoke for a longer moment, both his wild voice and the threat lingering somewhere in that simple phrase rendering them silent and worried. For a short while he behaved like a rational man - even though he laughed and mocked them so - and gave them a light glimmer of hope. 

But this hope has faltered as soon as he told them to be prepared. A thousand thoughts went through Helena’s mind and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, her cheeks turned rosy red - a sweet sight if it was not for the reason behind it.

\- Best we can do is not anger him, I think. - she said, her voice cutting through the silence.

\- I will kill him if he tries to touch you, I swear, even if he'll take me with him to hell.

Helena looked at Jan and shook her head.

\- Your righteous fury will not save us. - she said. - This is not a man's game, Jan, but a woman's one. Being a knight will bring our demise but being a spy might just save us.

\- A woman's game?

\- We cannot be stronger than him, it's impossible. Then we have to be smarter. Cunning. We cannot fight him with swords or fists. We have to either win his mercy or plot how to-

\- You do not sound like yourself. - Jan said suddenly, looking at the floor.

 

\- Perhaps you do not know me that well, then. - she replied and moved toward the chests left for them.

 

 

\- I see your point. - he said after a moment of thinking - But I don't think I will be able to stop myself if he tries to touch you, if he talks to you, I can already feel my blood boil, I will not stand it, by God…

\- What if it's you?

\- Me?

\- That he tries to touch.

A heavy silence fell on them once again. Something shifted, something changed, and Jan suddenly felt his hands tremble - so he, too, stood up and went to see the garments in the chest.

\- We'll try the mercy plan first. - Helena said. - Flattery can get you far, and being a calm obedient creature ever farther. - her voice was calm, but Jan knew better than to trust it. - It worked with my family, it might work now.

\- Difficult to swallow a knight's pride. - Jan muttered.

\- Do you remember when you told me the story about lions?

\- The one Zagłoba tells every time he reaches the bottom of the mead barrel, yes. I think he made it up.

\- That part is not important. - a faint smile appeared on her face. - The lion is tame and listens to the master's every word, be it the whip that scares him or the chains. Or the master, perhaps. And then the master gets confidents, cocky, and for golden coins he puts his head into the beast's mouth. And the crows cheers, and the girls faint.

\- A circus trick, not much more.

\- But we're the lion, now, my Jan. Let him believe we're tame and sweet, and he will forget how sharp our teeth are.

 

* * *

 

The chests were filled with richer garments than they have seen the lord's wear - it must have been taken from Kings, or from the Khan, or perhaps from wondrous lands they have never heard of. Gold and silver threads coiling on each sleeve like tempting shiny snakes, garnets and sapphires catching the warm candlelight, gems and mirrors casting glimmering and dancing reflections onto the wooden walls. 

\- Turn around. - Helena asked once they picked their costumes. - I need to dress.

And Jan turned his face the other way, quickly and with no hesitation. It was shameful enough to force her to change in the same room as him, he would not shame her further. After all, even before God they were little more than strangers with no vows to shelter their pride and honour.

\- You look- _You-_ \- Jan wanted to say so many things at once, but his tongue refused to obey him. He looked at Helena and could not utter a word.

\- I look like a parrot from your other wonderful stories. - she replied looking in the mirror, yet she blushed and raised her head a bit more. Her neck was bare, no jewellery fitting - and perhaps she preferred it that way, too.

\- I could pray to you. I could have no other God before you. - Jan whispered. 

A nearly silent gasp escaped her half-open lips.

\- Do not dare lose His favour with this blasphemy in our hour of need. - she said, stubborn. But her heart could not beat harder than in that moment.

 

Are lions not to be admired? Perhaps it would not be the tame pet she'd play, but a treasure…

 

She quickly banished those thoughts, guilt once again climbing through her ribcage, through the heart, up to her throat and burning cheeks.

 

Suddenly the door opened with a loud noise, and they both got startled. Was there no more time?

\- You ‘ave to get lost. - muttered the pirate standing in the doorway. - Get out.

\- Get out where? Why?

\- The captain got drunk and doesn't want to see you. You can sleep wherever you want, and you, toy, the captain commanded to lock with the devil's whore.

 

\- He said we are to wait for him. - she said, suddenly scared even more than before. With all those brutes around, there was something about Bohun that comforted her, even though it was a ridiculous thought. But he might have been reasoned with, and them-

\- Do I have to drag you by your pretty hair?

\- Try. - Jan said, standing up. There was a grimace on the pirate's face for a moment.

\- I'll take the girl to the witch, we don't need women roaming the deck. You do whatever you want, stay here if you're so brave. - the man said and pushed Helena outside.

 

\- A lion, Jan, a lion. - she whispered before the door of the cabin closed behind her, and the pirate dragged her someplace else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say slow burn? I must have mentioned it somewhere.


	5. Night Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night on the foul pirate ship they have to spend apart - and yet not alone, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in two parts, actually, as I would hate to bore you with too lengthy a tale for one reading. I have to finally understand why I find the idea of a completely inebriated Bohun so deeply entertaining.

Helena did not know how long it has been since the sun set - the night was in full bloom, it seemed, with stars reflecting in the dark, moving canvas of the sea. The pirate, spitting on the deck from time to time, held her arm tightly and dragged her forward. She heard whistles and snide comments, and one of the men even jumped in front of her to bow mockingly, as if before a queen. It was the shiny and rich garments she chose from the chest, she knew it all too well. A second ago she felt like a bird of paradise, a spoiled creature ready to win her freedom through seduction - or rather what she imagined seduction to be - and now she felt like a fool, like a cow dressed in gold as a joke. The rough man let her go suddenly and pushed her forward - gentler than she thought he would, and yet with enough force for her to nearly lose balance.

\- Oi, take her with you, Captain's orders. - he shouted to someone standing with their back turned to them, leaning on the wooden rail. There was something even more alarmingly unpleasant in his voice now, and this time he spat three times, and through his left shoulder once. He muttered something under his breath - Helena recognised the faint echo of “whore” but knew nothing more.

He pushed her again, urging her to move. She heard an obscene song again and battling all the shame and fear and stubbornness in her, made a couple of steps forward. She approached the figure by the rail and realised it was a woman. 

_“Devil's whore.”_ she thought, and felt a wave of guilt follow the latter word. _“The witch he spoke about.”_

She's heard of witches before - hags living in huts outside of the village, hated by many and yet needed by most. Whether it was an illness to be cured, curse to be cast, an unwanted child to get rid of or unruly neighbour… Witches had the answer to questions people hated to ask but had no other choice. 

But she also remembered that her father - _Good Lord in Heavens bless his poor soul_ \- told her witches aren't real. That magic, deals with the devil, all this, that it isn't true, that these are either wise women treated unfairly or tricksters, liars, conwomen. 

She wanted to say something but did not know what - she just froze as she stood, just behind the woman.

\- It's a nice dress you chose. Fits you well. Looks a bit out of place on this nightmare of a ship, but fits you well.- her voice was warm, and the accent shifted and swirled around the words in a manner she knew from somewhere, but could not pinpoint from where exactly. Like an old friend long forgotten, or a cousin you played with as a little child.

\- Thank you. - she replied, and once again her heart filled with hope. Perhaps she has found her saviour, another reasonable soul.

Another woman, too.

\- I remember the girl who wore it before they undressed her and threw her into the waves. - the witch added, now turning around to face Helena. - She was nearly as pretty as you, and so tender in her crying.

Helena did not say anything and fought as hard as she could not to allow anything to show.

 

The witch was not much older than her, or at least Helena thought so - but her face was not smooth as Helena's, it was full of worries and rage and twisted with emotions she perhaps would never know herself. And there were marks, and scars too - one stood out in the moon-lit night more than others, a pale rough line through the left cheek, beginning somewhere where the wild and unruly hair hid it, and ending at the bottom lip, tearing through the witch's mouth like lighting tears the sky in summer.

\- Tsk, tsk, are you not of noble blood? A maiden such as you I'd assume would know it's rude to stare. - the witch said.

\- I'm sorry. - Helena replied, dry mouth rebelling against every word.

\- Keep your sorries for the Captain. - there was a shadow of a wicked smile on the girl's scarred lips. - What I said I said in jest, or at least attempted one. 'Tis a strange and unfriendly place, but full of joy nevertheless. Don't you hear the pirates singing?

\- They sing of obscene things, and blood, and hurt. - Helena replied.

\- Is there no joy in that? - the witch said and grabbed her arm. - You're ordered to come with me, so be it. They won’t want us here on deck too long. No clue why that daft ram even pulled you out of the cabin... We'll sleep together and tomorrow, ah, tomorrow will be a parting time. You'll face your fate and I'll face mine.

 

Helena wanted to ask but again found no words. Instead, she followed the witch through the deck, towards the ladder leading underneath it. This time, however, there were no comments, no jokes, no mockery - the rugged sea of pirates parted before them, and no one said anything. 

No matter how strange the woman was, there was an aura of respect and unknown threat about her, and for a moment again Helena felt safe. 

 

Not as safe as with Jan, of course, and _yet-_

 

And then she heard a voice, _that_ voice, the echo reverberating suddenly in her bones, making her heart skip a beat - and then a wave of shame, again. She turned her head at the sound, unknowingly, _unwillingly_ , and caught a glimpse of the dark haired devil, and felt the heat of guilt overcome her again. He was leaning against something, barely holding balance, there was something even wilder to him this time, he grinned while talking loudly to someone, he laughed, shook his head, balance nearly gone, and then chalice in his hand and a toast, and a song rising somewhere in the back, carried by the salty wind.

\- Hurry up, nightingale. - barked the witch suddenly and pulled her arm. - Their joy is not yours to share, or you should pray it is not.

And before she managed to turn her head back and follow the witch, arm nearly bleeding by how deep her nails dug into the skin, he looked up. Hazy eyes, and yet for a moment the drunken fog disappeared, and he looked at her, he _saw_ her. A chill ran through her, strong enough for the scarred woman to feel, and so she pulled her arm harder again, and nearly threw her under the deck.

 

*  *  *

  
  


Jan was sitting, unmoved, still, precisely like he was sitting when the pirate took Helena from the captain’s cabin, as if time stopped. But it did not stop, he knew that all too well, and soon he should decide whether to run out of the cabin - _change the chemise first, by God, the gold threads and the buttons_ \- and run out, or go after Helena, or wander among the foul crew, or…

Or stay.

Why would he stay? What good would come of this?

_“Unless…”_ \- a thought wormed its way into his mind, slow, persistent, a knight’s training losing to hopelessness. A drunk man, comfortable with the thought he owns them, unwary, unbalanced, unarmed perhaps, should he fall asleep... But then what, then what? Drunk crew, all asleep, he’d find Helena, sneak out... What if he kills him but fails to find Helena, fails to get to her? What if-

He stood up and only then realised how tense his muscles were. Ready to jump, to attack, to run even, prepared for everything…

_“Be prepared”_ echoed in his mind again, and his heart beat faster. He surely did not mean for Jan to be prepared, not in the way he’d insinuate Helena should-

A man, after all, that would-

And then Jan remembered the years spent at school, the training, a reckless joyful youth, and the young men he fought and played with, and the thoughts that would sometimes appear - thoughts he’d bare only while praying, kneeling under the cross - and Michał, _young Michał_ … He shook his head, swallowed through the clenched throat, and banished the thoughts, fast. Foolish thoughts. Not shameful, even, just foolish.

Useless.

He looked around the cabin but there was no weapons in sight. He could just strangle the man, yes, but it would feel even more-

And then the door opened, a great loud swing against the wood, and there he stood again. How much time must have passed? The deck was nearly silent already.

He could barely stand. He looked at Jan but didn’t really see him, as if the sight was unalarming, not threatening, _familiar_. He made some sort of sound - Jan’s muscles tensed - and he moved his hand, pointing for a moment at his chest, and Jan did not know why. But then Bohun just moved, slowly, a drunken dance toward the bed, waved his hand _so Jan gets out of his way_ , and fell on the furs and pillows as he stood - clothes, sabre - and fell asleep in an instant.

Again Jan found himself motionless, frozen in place. No words, no anger, no threats, no attempts, _no nothing._ Just the nonchalant drunken move of the hand, ordering him around, and yet it did not feel _bad-_

Foolish thoughts, again.


End file.
